


This Omega is Mine!

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, BAMF Magnus Bane, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Inspired by a picture, M/M, Magic, Omega Alec Lightwood, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Magnus was so busy wandering around, he stopped in place when he did not hear his omega laughing again, fear built up as he hurried over to Alec’s scent, only to see him kneeling behind a tree, and there was another alpha with him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	This Omega is Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> Written for HM prompt 500 words or less, based by this picture - 

Magnus opened the portal, holding his omega close to him, it was enough that he almost lost him, once again.

“Where are we going?” Alec asked, Magnus could see fear in his blue eyes as he led him through the portal.

“Somewhere no one would look for us, just the two of us.” Magnus replied, his hand entwined with the omega, holding him tight, afraid of losing him again.

Alec saw the forest as he walked through the portal, he left his alpha hand to walk through the forest, enjoying the fresh cold air on his tortured body, he felt free, hearing the wind welcomes him to the forest, whispering words of love.

“Don’t get far, Alexander.” the alpha asked from him.

It was great to see his omega jumping and tripping in the snow, he was happy, and for Magnus, he loved to see Alec smiling, that it was night time in the forest, did not seem to affect him that much.

Of course, he was cold, but he was happy, that what was mattered to Magnus, he could always heal the omega, but to see him happy like that, free, that meant the world to him.

Magnus was so busy wandering around, he stopped in place when he did not hear his omega laughing again, fear built up as he hurried over to Alec’s scent, only to see him kneeling behind a tree, and there was another alpha with him.

“STEP AWAY FROM MY OMEGA!” he screamed as he walked as quickly as he could in the snow, hurrying to protect his omega.

The other alpha stepped aside and notified him, “Well, you should not let your omega walk around this freely, he should be restrained like the others, and take what he deserves.”

Magnus hands were glowing with magic as he threw a ball of force toward the other alpha, “This one is taken, step aside or you will be in lost in limbo.”

The alpha chuckled at him as he used magic to hold the omega up, the strands burning in the flesh of his Alexander, the other alpha snickered at him, “It seems like your omega will be in limbo before I do.”

Magnus threw more balls of force, until the other alpha released his hold on the omega, Magnus used this to open a portal and then send the alpha away, hoping that he won’t come again and try to claim Alexander.

“Are you all right, darling?” Magnus asked as he knelt beside him, to check the wounds, the burning strands of magic left his omega skin burnt, scorching his skin, Magnus knew that Alec would have his body marked with scars.

Evidently, bringing the omega over here was a mistake, he knew that he should have checked the area first, to see if there are no other rivals around, but he did not.

“I’ll take care of you, Alexander.” Magnus told he used the magic to heal him.

“Thank you, my Alpha.”

“Always.”


End file.
